


Words the Heart Can't Express

by sparklypiratefire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emo, Emotional Roller Coaster, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mystery, Punk, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Warriors: The Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklypiratefire/pseuds/sparklypiratefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, a group of disbanded friends must band together again to save the day. It's like the Avengers, but with eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

"Hey, Pete! Hurry up!" A voice shouted from the hallway. "It’s an important day! We can’t be late." The voice belonged to Mikey Way, Pete’s super skinny and greenish lover.

With a final touch to his eyeliner, Pete Wentz left his bedroom and met Mikey by the chair in their hallway. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, trying to sound confident.

But Mikey seemed to sense that something was wrong, because he said, “Common sense is not so common. Is something bothering you?” Pete shook his head, but Mikey said, “Hey, you can tell me the truth.”

Pete blamed and admitted, “Honestly, I’m just concerned about Patrick Stump. I asked Gerard if he was going to be there and he said that he was. I’m just not sure what’s going to happen.” Patrick Stump was Pete’s boyfriend before Pete began dating Mikey.

Mikey smiled. “That’s all? Pete, The Rock, I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’ll try to avoid Patrick Stump, and even if we run into him, I’m sure he’ll be on his best behavior. It is a special occasion, after all.”

Pete shrugged. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

"Of course I am," Mikey said. He grabbed Pete by the lips and said, "Now come on, we have a plane to catch."

—-

Brendon sat alone at his gate at the airport in Detroit. He should have been happy, he reflected, but he just couldn’t be. Because all he could think about was Ryan and how he hadn’t seen him in five days. And how much he missed him.

Ryan had left him five days ago and not come back since. “It was bad enough with the late nights and the alcohol!” Ryan had shouted, throwing a person against the wall as he stomped out of the room. “But now the salvia? Really, Brendon? I just can’t take this anymore!”

"Be the change you want to see in the world!" Brendon had tried to say.

Ryan shook his head in frustration. “What does that even mean? You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to hear it. I’m gone, Brendon. I’m sorry.” And with that, Ryan was out of Brendon’s apartment and his life.

"Flight to New York City is now boarding," the flight attendant said over the loudspeaker, bringing Brendon back into the present. He sighed, picked up his luggage, and went to stand in line. He was going to be happy this weekend, he told himself. He had to be.

—-

Gerard tapped his foot as he waited in the seat at the airport. It had been forever since he had seen his friends—they’d all grown apart due to distance and drama—but now they were coming back and he couldn’t have been more excited. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure they would all be able to make it, what with Brendon coming all the way from Detroit and Pete’s bad break-up with Patrick Stump. But there they were now, walking through the baggage claim doors, with their suitcases, tight jeans, and multiple coats of eyeliner.

"Gerard!" Mikey shouted as they approached.

Gerard hugged his brother. “I couldn’t care less!” he said. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

"Like I’d miss this," Mikey said, rolling his eyes, shivering.

Gerard greeted Pete and Brendon and said, “Follow me!” As they walked through the airport doors and into the parking lot, a black car pulled up alongside them. The window rolled down to reveal Frank in the driver’s seat.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Why don’t you put your luggage in the trunk and then we’ll do the introductions?"

"Great idea," Gerard said. He and the other guys quickly piled all the suitcases in the back of the car. When they finished, Gerard heard the driver’s seat door shut quietly.

"Hey Brendon," Frank said, approaching them. "Are you ready to meet your goddaughter?"

"You got it!" Brendon said.

Frank gently held up the tiny baby in his arms. “This is Hayley,” he said. “And she’s super happy that you’re coming to her christening tomorrow.”


	2. The Christening

Brendon looked into Hayley's beautifully blue-eyes and saw her shaggy hair and felt his own brown-eyes well up with tears at the sight. Hayley was ... beautiful, there was never a more beautiful baby in the world.

Brendon was so happy for Frank and Gerard, for finding each other and getting to raise this amazing child together. But at the same time he felt sad for himself; this should've been him! He and Ryan should have been adopting and raising a child together! But Ryan was ... gone. Brendon heaved a sigh. 

"Are you okay?" Mikey looked at Brendon with concern.

"Fine, just fine". Brendon wiped his tears, and gave Mikey a very ugly smile.

\--

It was the day of the Christening, and Pete, Mikey, Brendon, Frank and Gerard were all gathered around the crib of Hayley, who was clad in an elegant christening dress.

"Thanks for coming everyone" Frank smiled at his friends.

"It's awesome!" Gerard added, linking his fingers with Frank.

Then, suddenly, from the door there started a frantic knocking. The knocking persisted.

"I guess we should open it ..." Pete said trailing off, as he left his place at Mikey's side, and went over to open the door. 

As soon as Pete opened the door, Patrick Stump came barreling in. 

"Well gosh darn!" Mikey swore at Patrick Stump.

"Pete! We need to talk!" Patrick Stump yelled at Pete, ignoring Mikey entirely.

"Patrick Stump... we're at the christening of the child of our close friends. Now is not the time!" Pete hissed.

"I still love you Pete! And i  _know_ you love me too! I can't live without you!" Patrick Stump pleaded to the other peculiar man.

"Are you serious?!" Pete screamed, finally losing his temper. "You dump _me!_ Leave me without warning all alone, and now that I'm finally in a happy committed relationship with _someone_ " He looked pointedly at Mikey, "You want me back?! Well, tartar sauce you!" 

"Pete ... I'm sorry I hurt you. I was scared, I was afraid to fall in love, because I was worried it would wreck me..."

Patrick Stump took a deep breath and continued, "But now I realize what would really pinch me, is me not being with you. I love _you_ Pete."

There was silence, complete and total silence. No one could bear to look at each other. It lasted for three seconds, until Mikey shattered it.

"I-it doesn't matter though. Who cares what you feel Patrick Stump! You had your chance, but Pete's with _me_ now. Right Pete?" Mikey said, looking at Pete for reassurance.

Pete just stared at the ground, as if lost in a daze. He had no hint of emotion on his face, although his eyes looked suspiciously more wet than they had  a few minutes before.

"I said: Right Pete?!" Mikey said a little more desperately.

Pete finally looked up at Mikey. "What? Oh, of course." Pete gave Mikey a smile that didn't reach his kneecap and reached for his hand, holding it limply. Mikey looked anguished, and took his hand out of Pete's grip.

Silence reigned supreme again. 

"Wait?! Where's Hayley?" Frank screamed, near the crib.

"Scooby Dooby Dooo?!!" Gerard yelled as he ran over to his tender lover.

"I-I was just going to go over and comfort her ... A-and she's not here Gee!" Frank sobbed hysterically.

The rest of the gang ran over to the crib to confirm what Frank and Gerard said: Hayley was not there. However, in her place there was a letter.

"Hold on, that handwriting looks familiar" Brendon said, staring down at the piece of parchment.

He took it and as he read it, realization flashed through his eyes. He read the letter out loud: 

_Dear Frank &Gerard, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you were just merely a casualty in my revenge. I wanted to hurt Brendon, and the easiest way is by taking away the thing he loves most in the world. However, since Ryan just left him, I couldn't take him away. So I had to substitute, I _ _took away the thing that he loves second-most in the world: your daughter! I promise to take great care of Hayley, she will have everything she needs in Canada. Please do not worry"-B.W._

"B.W.? I know those initials!" Brendon said, realization passing through him, "... It's my old bassist ... Brent!"


	3. 6 Angsty Men (Panic! at the Christening)

"Golly gosh! Who crib-snatched our baby girl?" Frerard cried in unison, as they stared into the crib, empty aside from a crumpled note and an Italian-made Christening dress.

Brendon Urie's eye darkened as black as his ripped skinny jeans, and the corners of his lips twitched into a snarl rivaling that of his distant magical cousin Draco Malfoy. 

"Brent. Spelled B-r-e-n-t," he grumbled. " _Brent Wilson._ He's a former classmate of mine. We were on the same ping pong team, if you know what I mean. Brent Wilson was our first P!ATD bassist, that is, until we found out that he didn't know how to play bass at all. In fact, he was just strumming on fishing wire the whole time. Anyway, I know where Bren-Bren lives..77 High Street."

"This is all your fault, Patrick Stump." Pete snarled. "If you didn't have to barrel in here like that, then we would've had our eyes on her!" Patrick Stump felt a stabbing sensation.

Suddenly overcome with shock and grief, Gerard dropped to his knees - like pale white moons exposed through rips in his tight black Italian leather Christening skinnies - and yelled to the skies: "Brent, you might have crib-snatched our daughter...BUT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PLAY BASS!!!!!" His grungy voice reverberated off of the cathedral walls, harmonizing with Frankie's wails of despair.

"Goo goo!! My goddaughter was never meant to be raised as a stupid Canadian!" Brendon spat. "That is the greatest atrocity of all!" He slammed his pasty white fist against the empty crib. "GGGaaeughhhh! This is gospel for the vagabonds. We have to do something about this. And fast."

Without hesitating, Mikey stepped forward from the pews, trembling as he cried out, "I...I volunteer as tribute!" 

Instantly Pete Wentz leapt up, gasping. "But, but... Mikey baby! Brent is a dangerous man!" 

"My friends," came a low, soulful punk voice from the shadowy depths of the church. They all turned to stare at Patrick Stump in a polka-dotted fedora. "But we have...the power." And for the briefest moment it seemed like Patrick Stump's angst with Pete had dissipated. Had Hayley's kidnapping unified the two? Patrick Stump removed his polka-dotted fedora to reveal perfectly slicked blonde hair, and Mikey's heart skipped 13 beats. "Cause it's gonna get better. It's gonna work out." 

"We gotta get that damn dirty ape," Mikey cried out, swinging his fists. "We got to find Brent!!"

"We got to teach him a little lesson - and I'm not talking about bass," growled Brendon.

"We got to get our baby girl back. Our Hayley. Our Hayley Way-Iero!!!" wailed Frank.

Empowered, they pulled out their eyeliners and relined their eyes. Then, they paraded out of the church with renewed determination.

"Sugar, we're going down swinging," Pete smirked. 


	4. The Mission Begins

Brendon's fingers flew away at his keyboard as Patrick Stump watched the screen intently. They were all huddled in the bunker underneath Gerard and Frank's bedroom. In one corner of the bunker, Gerard was trying to console a very nervous Frank. In the other corner, Mikey paced back and forth while Pete sat impatiently. Finally, his impatience got the better of him.

Pete slammed his hands against the floor. "Uh oh hotdog! How much longer is this going to take?"

"I'm nearly done, I promise!" Brendon said.

But Pete continued, "Brent could be halfway to Canada with Hayley at this point!"

"Pete!" Mikey snapped furiously. "He's doing the best he can! What are  _you_ doing? And besides, I'm sure this is the last thing Gee and Frank want to hear right now!"

"Oh." Pete's bangs covered his eyes as he dipped his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Gerard said quietly. "We're all upset right now."

"Well then, have I got some good news for you," Brendon said, swiveling around in his chair to face the others. "It's ready."

Gerard stood suddenly. "So...so we can call him now?" Brendon nodded. "And then we'll know where Hayley is?"

"All you need to do is talk for 45 seconds and I'll be able to trace the call," Brendon said. "You just need to stall him. Don't give anything away or else he might hang up beforehand. Are you ready?"

Gerard picked up the phone with a serious expression on his face. "Absolutely." Brendon put the call through and everyone held their breaths impatiently as they listened to the phone ring. Finally, it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Gerard said shakily. "Hey Brent."

"Who is this?" Brent asked quickly. **  
**

"Uh...this is Gerard. I was wondering if maybe I could get my baby back." 10 seconds.

"Beaver's dam!" Brent shouted.

"Wait, wait, Brent!" Gerard screamed into the phone frantically. "I just want to talk! Look, I know you were hurt by Brendon, but you know this isn't right! If you give Hayley back to us, I promise we won't press charges or anything. We just want her back." 20 seconds.

Brent sighed. "I'm sorry, Gerard. But I have to do this. Goodbye." Only 23 seconds. It wasn't enough.

"WAIT!" Brendon shouted, grabbing the phone from Gerard. "Brent? Brent, are you still there?"

"So there you are, Brendon," Brent hissed through the phone like a lamb. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Look, Brent, I'm sorry," Brendon said. "I'm sorry for everything I did, for everything I said. It was wrong. But this isn't the way to make things right. Please, take me instead. Or, or do whatever you want to hurt me, but  _please_ , just give Hayley back." 35 seconds.

Brent laughed softly. "But don't you see, Brendon? This is so much better. I can hear the desperation, the panic in your voice. Don't you see that this is exactly what I want? This is how I want you to suffer. Goodbye, Brendon."

"Wait, Brent!" Brendon screamed desperately. "Brent!" But it was too late. The call had ended.

"We got it," Patrick Stump said quietly, staring at the screen. "45.2 seconds. We got it, guys." The rest of them rushed to the computer to see what the result was.

"I don't believe it," Frank said. "He's gone to the canyons of Seattle."

"I nearly died there once," Gerard said. "I wonder if he knew..."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Mikey said, beginning to march out of the bunker. "Let's get going now."

"But it'll take forever to get there," Pete argued. "We'll never reach them in time."

"Oh, don't be so sure." Gerard had a depressing glint in his eye as he pressed a mustard yellow button on the wall. "I don't know if we've introduced you boys to the jet yet." Suddenly, two hidden doors behind him began to slide open, revealing a sleek black jet. It had gold lines tracing its wings and sides and an Italian flag on one wing with with a Scottish flag on the other. "Guys, meet Planetary," he said, swinging the jet's door open. "Now, are you going to stand there gaping all day or are you going to help me rescue my daughter?"

The rest of them scampered onto the plane quickly. As Brendon struggled with his seatbelt, Patrick Stump sat down next to him. "Hey, that was really impressive," he said. "Tracing the call like that. Where did you learn how to do it?"

"I, uh...Ryan taught me," Brendon said sadly.

Patrick Stump nodded, as if he understood. "When we're done with this, you should go back to him."

Brendon sighed. "I  _want_ to! But he doesn't want to see me. What would I even say?"

"You'll say, "Ryan, I'm sorry. I love you. Please take me back. I promise I won't do any of it again.'"

Brendon shook his head. "He won't believe me," he said.

"Then tell him this," Patrick Stump said. "You don't know what you have till it's gone."

"I...I guess that might work. But what if he still says no?"

Patrick Stump shrugged. "He might. But...what if he says yes? If he really makes you happy, it's worth a shot. You never give up on the ones you love."

Mikey watched from the seat opposite them. Maybe he had misjudged Patrick Stump after all. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he had thought.

The jet engine revved as Gerard shouted back, "Is everyone buckled in?"

"Yes!" They called back in unison.

"Happy Birthday. Planetary," Gerard said, pulling the yoke back, "Go!" And with that, they were zooming through the air, on their way to save a little girl from growing up Canadian.


	5. Headfirst for Hayley

As the plane descended into the shimmering canyons of Seattle, Gerard announced over the PA system, “Keep your seatbelts on, everybody! It’s going to be a bumpy landing.” He was right. The plane skidded wildly as it made contact with the uneven, rocky ground. As it stopped, the team heard a loud crunch from the exterior of the plane.

“Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringding! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Gee, haven’t you ever landed a plane before?” Pete asked, crying in his seat. Across the aisle from him, Brendon was retching.

“Oh, salvia, give me strength,” he mumbled as he tried not to vomit.

Gerard unbuckled his seatbelt and shrugged. “Eh, I never got to that part of the flying lessons.”

“WHY,” hissed Patrick Stump, Pete, and Mikey simultaneously. Brendon was nearly passed out in his seat.

“That’s not important right now. C’mon, guys.” Gerard hopped out of the jet and Frank followed behind. The others stumbled out after them.

As their feet dug into the sea foam green earth, they observed the damage to the plane. The tail had crashed into the canyon wall and was broken beyond repair.

“Uh…I don’t think we’ll be able to fly that out,” Mikey observed.

“It’s fine,” Gee said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll call for our back-up jet. It should be here soon enough. Anyway, let’s find Brent.”

“That might be difficult,” Pete said as he gazed around at the vast canyon. “Where do we even start?”

They wandered for hours through the boring raining meatballs made of horsemeat of Seattle. Their feet ached, their stomachs grumbled, their tongues begged for water, and yet there was no sign of Hayley or Brent. Gerard stopped as he heard sniffling behind him. He turned around to see Frank, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh no, Frank, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“We’ve been walking for hours and we still have no clue where Hayley is!” Frank cried. “Gee, I’m so afraid that we’re never going to get her back.”

“Don’t say that, Frank!” Gerard said, hugging his lover. “We’ll find her. We can’t give up hope.”

“But she could be _anywhere_ in here,” Frank sobbed.

“So we’ll look everywhe-“

“Wait a minute,” Patrick Stump said. “Does anybody else hear that horrible noise?”

“What noise?” Pete asked.

“Just listen,” Patrick Stump said. Everyone fell quiet.

“Shiver me timbers!” shouted Mikey suddenly. “What _is_ that? A deer slowly being mauled to death by wolves?”

“Maybe someone’s running a thousand nails across a chalkboard?” Pete mused. “Or maybe we’ve entered the seventh circle of Hell or something.”

“The circle of fraudulent sinners?” Patrick Stump asked.

“It’s none of those things,” Brendon said in a serious tone. “I’d recognize that terrible sound anywhere… It’s Brent’s bass-playing.” He pointed east. “That’s where it’s coming from. And I’d bet that’s where Hayley is, too.”

“Then let’s go,” Gerard said. The six of them took off slowly, preparing themselves for battle.

Finally, they reached the source of the sound: a white van parked at the edge of a cliff. On top of the van sat Brent, his fingers flying as he strummed away at his bass. As they neared, his eyes grew wide.

“How did you find me?” he asked in shock.

“That doesn’t matter!” Frank shouted. “Where is Hayley?”

“She’s asleep inside the van,” Brent said. “The air conditioning’s on, don’t worry.”

“Give her back!” Gerard demanded.

Brent shook his head. “I’m sorry, Gee, but I just can’t do that. Brendon has to pay for what he did.”

Brendon stepped forward. “Brent, look, I’m sorry about everything. I’ll take it all back. We’ll even let you back into the band. Just please let Hayley go.”

“NO!” Brent screamed. “Don’t you understand? Don’t you understand what you’ve done to me? I had dreams, Brendon! And I had friends! And now, because of you, I have neither of those things! Instead of sharing my massive talent with the world, I’m living alone in this van, and it’s all because of you!”

“Oh, just shut up!” Mikey shouted, leaping forward and trying to tackle Brent. Brent stumbled backwards a few steps, tussling with Mikey before managing to put him in a headlock.

“Leave now or I’ll throw him over the cliff!” Brent demanded. “I mean it!”

“Brent, no, please!” Brendon pleaded. “There’s no need for this!”

Mikey looked to Pete for help, but Pete found his feet frozen in place. What could he do?

“Leave!” Brent shouted again. Just then, Patrick Stump dove towards his feet and wrapped his arms around his ankles, knocking Brent down. Mikey scampered away.

“Quick!” Patrick Stump called. “Gee and Frank, go get Hayley!”

As Gerard and Frank rushed towards the van, Brent wiggled out of Patrick Stump’s grasp and stood up.

“No!” he screamed, seething with anger. “This was never supposed to happen like this!” He grabbed his bass by the neck and lobbed it at Brendon. “Northern Downpour sends its HATE, Brendon Urie!”

Brendon narrowly avoided being hit by the instrument, but as he stumbled backwards, he felt his weight fall upon someone else. He turned too late to see Pete slipping off the edge of the cliff. “NO!” he cried.

Pete tried desperately to regain his footing, but it was to no avail. The bumpy dirt crumbled away under his feet until there was nothing beneath them at all. He closed his eyes and prepared for the fall.

He almost couldn’t believe it when he felt a hand grip his own. Pete opened his eyes to see none other but Brent trying to hoist him back onto the cliff. As Pete rolled back onto solid ground, he asked, “Why did you save me?”

Brent shook his head as he looked Pete in the eyes. “I don’t know.”

“We’ve got Hayley, guys!” Gerard shouted. “Now, let’s go!”

With that, the six of them ran off. Pete turned his head to cast one last longing look at Brent. _Why had he saved him?_

They reached Gerard’s back-up jet within minutes. “This one’s named Helena,” Gerard announced proudly as he stepped onto the plane. Frank followed him with Hayley in his arms.

Mikey sat down next to Pete, but didn’t look at him. Quietly, he asked, “Why didn’t you save me, Pete?”

“What?” Pete asked.

“Back there, when Brent was holding me hostage, you did nothing. It was Patrick Stump who saved me, but it really should have been you. Why didn’t you do anything?”

Pete was at a loss for words. “I… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He stared out the window as Brent and his van disappeared beneath the clouds. Mikey glanced across the aisle at Patrick Stump, who was having his own conversation with Brendon.

“Are you okay?” Patrick Stump asked the other singer. “It’s not your fault, you know.”

“Yeah,” Brendon said. “I’ll be okay, I think. I just…need to talk to someone.”

“Someone specific?”

Brendon nodded. “I just hope he’ll forgive me,” he said softly.

Patrick Stump put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “I’m sure he will,” he said.

Brendon smiled back. “Thanks.” He hoped Patrick Stump was right.

In the cockpit of the plane, blissfully unaware of the conversations unfolding behind them, Frank and Gerard were just happy to have their daughter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody! sorry it's taken me so long to update! i've been getting really into gabilliam! :) but no worries, just like fob, i am back from hiatus and better than ever! :) thanks everybody for keeping up with the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Frerard :D . This is my second fanfic, and my first on ao3. Please read and review!


End file.
